Body Swap of horror
by s82161
Summary: One day, a 13 year old boy wakes up in a body of a turtle. He finds himself in the world of Sly Cooper. In the human world, a handicapped turtle wakes up in the body of a human 13 year old boy. They soon discover that they switched bodies. They have to figure out how to switch their bodies back to normal.


Adam's P.O.V.

I woke up in a bed. It was early dawn. I couldn't see where I was, since it was pitch black. I turned on a lamp. Now I could see the entire room. It was not my room. It did not look like my room. Everything in the room was small. Like, really small. That was weird. Last time I checked, my room was big. I decided to get up to tell my mother that my room was small. Thank god it was Saturday. I pulled the blankets off of me. I sat up. My legs didn't touch the floor. I looked down at my legs. My legs were really short. They were green too. I am a 13 1/2 year old boy. There should be no reason why my legs are this short and green. My legs were broccoli green. I looked at my arms. They were also green. _What the hell is going on? _I thought. _Was this a nightmare? _I got up off the bed. The room I was in consisted of a table with a computer. There was a counter besides the bed. I saw a pair of glasses. I wear contacts. I wear contacts because my parents couldn't really afford glasses for me. I rarely wore glasses. i only wore glasses for reading and for seeing stuff far away. I grabbed the glasses and put them on my face. My vision was crystal clear. I decided to go tell my mom that something was wrong with me. I walked really slow. I walked toward the window. I saw beautiful looking buildings. I could even see the Eiffel Tower. The Eiffel Tower? That's strange. I live in New York in the United States, not Paris, France. I walked towards the door. My body felt weird. I had this thing on my back. I tried to take it off of my back. It was stuck to my back. I felt it. It felt like a turtle shell. I gasped. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I opened up the door. I turned right and ran down a hallway. I saw the bathroom door open. A grey male anthropomorphic raccoon with blue clothing came out of the bathroom. "Hi, Bentley." the raccoon said to me. _Huh? Did that raccoon just talk to me? _I thought. _Did he just call me Bentley?_ Raccoons can't talk. I stopped to look at the raccoon. He was standing on 2 legs. From head to toe, he wore blue clothing: blue beret, blue gloves, and a blue shirt. "Hi, Bentley." the raccoon said to me again. This was crazy. Where was my mother, father and sister? "Uh, hi." I said. It didn't sound like my voice. It sounded like a high pitched, nasally voice. My normal voice sounded deep, like an average 13 year old kid sounds like. I ran to the bathroom. I grabbed a step stool. I looked in the mirror. I screamed very loud. My face was green. Like, The Incredible Hulk green. I wore thick framed glasses. I wore a shell around my entire body. I looked like a box turtle. In fact, I was a turtle. "What's going on?" I heard the raccoon say behind the closed bathroom door. I jumped off the stool. I opened the bathroom door. I sprinted down the hallway. I went into a room. I opened the door to a room. Inside the room, there was a pink anthropomorphic hippopotamus wearing the stupidest outfit I have ever seen. Over his eyes, he wore a maroon wrestling mask, a aquamarine T shirt, a cape, and red shoes. He was fat. He wore no pants. I immediately closed the door and ran back to the room that I woke up in. I locked the door behind me. I ran into a small closet. I hid there in the darkness.. Outside the bedroom door, I could hear the raccoon and the hippo calling for a person named Bentley. I guess that meant me. _What the hell is going on? _I thought. _I'm a normal 13 year old human boy. Now, I'm in the body of a turtle. This has got to be a dream. I'll wake up, and everything will be back to normal. I will be back in my old room in my house in New York. _I pinched myself to see if this was a nightmare. I felt the pinch, meaning that this wasn't a nightmare. I really was in a body of a turtle. This is horrible. Wonder how my mother is feeling right now.

Bentley P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. I was in a bedroom. It was not my bedroom. The room looked like a 13 year old kids room. I tried to get up, but then I remembered that I was crippled. I sat up. My wheelchair was right next to the bed. I got into my wheelchair. I wheeled myself to the bedroom door. I looked down at my legs. The legs were longer than my legs were. They were a beige color, which meant only one thing, I was inside the body of a human. I remembered that I was crippled. I dragged my body towards the wheelchair. I sat in my wheelchair. It felt good. I wheeled my way to a mirror. I looked like a 13 year old human boy. I had messy black hair, I had blue eyes. "ADAM. TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" a woman yelled from downstairs. I didn't know who that woman was. The only woman I knew was Carmelita Fox. I also didn't know who Adam was either. I guessed that I was supposed to be Adam. I wheeled myself to the door. I opened the door. I wheeled towards the stairs. I couldn't go downstairs because I was in a wheelchair. A woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Adam come downstairs." the woman said to me. She had a shocked expression on her face. The woman had her hands clasped over her mouth. "Adam, what happened to you?" The woman said to me. I didn't know what to say to the woman. How was I supposed to tell her that I was crippled because I fought a death robot. She would never believe me. I said "I don't know." "I'm taking you to a hospital." the woman said to me. _Oh, boy. _I thought.


End file.
